Dental floss has been in use for more than 100 years for removing plaque and entrapped food particles from between teeth, as well as providing a clean feeling in the mouth. The original floss consisted of twisted silk placed in a jar. Since then, many improvements have been made to dental floss to make flossing more convenient and less problematic. Most improvements have been aimed at solving the negative aspects of flossing. These include reducing fraying and breakage, providing easier insertion between teeth and providing a softer, more gum and hand friendly floss. With the invention of nylon, a high tenacity fray-resistant yarn was used to replace the silk, providing more fray resistance. The addition of wax to twisted multifilament yarn helped anchor fibers together, while providing a lubricious coating for easier insertion. Similarly, the use of air-entangled fibers in combination with wax (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,039) provided a softer, more fray-resistant, and better cleaning multifilament floss. Low friction monofilament PTFE yarn coated with wax (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,012) provides good ease of insertion, depending upon the thickness and lack of twists or folds, as well as improved fray resistance. Unfortunately, PTFE monofilaments do not clean well, nor do they easily remove food particles from the space between teeth due to the low coefficient of friction of PTFE.
Improvement in the cleaning and particle removal characteristics was attempted by providing a pseudo monofilament product by encasing multifilaments in a soft polymer, (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,054 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,528). Such flosses slide easily between teeth, provide improved resistance to the PTFE products. Further improvements to flosses were attempted by providing monofilament tapes made of elastomeric materials which neck down when passing into the interdental space and then expand upon relieving tension. A low stretch variety is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,844. While this monofilament tape exhibits a higher elongation range than commercial floss, it is inferior in softness and mouth feel and fails to provide improved cleaning. A very soft “gel” floss is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,678, where the yarn is capable of being stretched to at least 200% of its original length, and as much as 2,000% of its original length. In tape form, this floss is at least 0.010 to 0.100-inch thick and more usually from 0.020 to 0.200-inch thick. This means that, while soft, the user will have to apply significant stretch to the product to make it pass between teeth. Once placed in the interdental cavity, this floss will expand and fill the interdental cavity. However, this floss has a smooth surface and is unlikely to remove much plaque or stuck food particles. With this degree of elongation, the consumer may find it difficult to maintain the necessary tension to move the floss up and down during the cleaning process.
Over the years, many improvements have been made to dental floss to make flossing more convenient and less problematic. However, each improvement is typically counterbalanced with a negative effect. Consumer-use tests and clinical studies have shown the monofilament flosses slide better with less fraying, while multifilament products clean better and remove more plaque, but are subject to fraying and breaking. The present invention provides a monofilament tape that not only cleans and whitens better than conventional monofilament flosses, but maintains the positive characteristics of monofilament flosses that make them desirable to consumers, such as mouth feel, easy slide between teeth and resistance to fraying or shredding.